


Blood Brothers

by Ashcat252



Series: Blood Brothers [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Daniel is Twenty in this, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned past prostitution but nothing graphic, Sibling Incest, things didn’t happen between them until Daniel was eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Ten years after the events at the border.-Otherwise known as an aged up version of the ending: Blood Brothers. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: Blood Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574392
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Blood Brothers

_Ten years after the events at the border._

Daniel was sitting on his brother’s desk, his fingers carding through Sean’s old sketchbook. A warm smile played at his lips as he looked through each sketch. It was the story of their life, with stuff that started way before the events that took place in Seattle. Daniel’s fingers brushed over each note, each tear stained page during the times the wolf brothers had been torn apart.

He was so lost in his thought, so lost in those fond yet bittersweet memories that he hadn’t heard the three intruders step inside their shop. He hadn’t realized there was even an issue until Sean got into view.

His older brother was walking backwards, his hands in the air. Daniel knew then it that it was time to act. He moved slow, his movements sure. And even though Sean couldn’t see Daniel from that side, he knew Sean could sense him. The older brother even had a small smirk across his face as Daniel inched closer, and it only got wider once the younger Diaz got into view.

The three intruders were all from a rival gang, and they were armed and supposedly ready to take out the infamous wolf brothers. Or at least threaten them. They had no idea what they’d be walking into, Daniel tried to at least give them that. But he couldn’t deny the pure rush of joy he got from the looks on their faces when he used his power to shove two away and into the wall behind them.

The one in the middle, the leader, stood shocked, the gun in his hand shaking as he pointed straight at Daniel. The twenty year old chuckled and just raised his arm, lifting the man along with it.

Daniel constricted his airflow. The thug choked and clawed away at nothing. Sean used that time to walk past Daniel and get into the space of their unknown rival.

“_No jodas con los hermanos lobo. La próxima vez, te mueres_.” Sean warned, and with that, Daniel finally let him go. The man dropped to the floor, gasping for air and gripping at his no doubt sore throat. His friends helped him leave and the brothers watched as they limped away.

Once the threat to their home was gone and it was just them, Sean pressed Daniel up against the nearest wall, kissing him hard and bruising. Daniel smirked into it before wrapping himself around the older brother so he could kiss him back just as fiercely.

Sean ravaged Daniel’s mouth with his tongue, gone with desire and need and Daniel couldn’t help but moan. He loved it when Sean got like that. it only got worse as Sean’s hands lowered and gripped hard at Daniel’s denim clad bottom.

“Sean,” Daniel gasped once his brother finally pulled away. His lips were wet and swollen and Sean’s were no better. “The g-garage door is wide open..” He said through a breathy moan because Sean was suddenly at his throat, sucking and nibbling without a care in the world.

“Then close it,” Sean rasped against Daniel’s ear. Daniel did just that, just one quick flick of his wrist and the garage door was pulled shut. Things moved pretty quickly after that as Sean lifted Daniel up like he was completely weightless. Daniel loved that, too.

Sean propped the twenty year old up on their tool bench, his hot mouth back against the younger man’s ear. The scruff of his beard prickled at Daniel’s cheek and he wasn’t at all ashamed about how much he liked that.

“You saved the day yet again, superwolf. How can I ever repay you?” Sean asked in a husky whisper, his hands already at the button of Daniel’s jeans.

Those words, the confidence in them, it wasn’t always there. What they had didn’t start off that way. Sean had been against it at first. He pushed Daniel away when the younger brother came to him at just sixteen and told him how he felt. Daniel had realized his love for Sean went way beyond what was deemed normal and immediately went to Sean with the revelation.

Sean had shot him down._ “Don’t say stuff like that, Daniel. Brothers can’t.. it’s **wrong**.”_ He had said, and maybe he meant it then. But Daniel could tell that something changed for them in that moment, despite what Sean had said.

Daniel had at least _tried_ to get over it, however. He experimented with girls and boys alike, but it never seemed to change what he was feeling on the inside. And what he was feeling was something deep, something ingrained into his very soul.

Which was exactly why he tried again when he was eighteen. Sean had cried that night, apologizing over and over again for fucking Daniel up so bad. Daniel shut him up with a kiss and Sean didn’t stop him that time. He just kissed him back with years worth of pent up need and longing.

The moment they were sharing then, just two years later, was drastically different.

“Whaddya say, baby brother?” Sean unzipped Daniel’s jeans, his knuckles teasing the hard line of his brother’s cock purposely. “Can I suck you off?” His breath tickled Daniel’s neck, he couldn’t help but gasp, his hips jerking to catch some type of friction.

“Y-yes, Sean, please..”

Sean didn’t need much more after that. He pulled those jeans down, as well as Daniel’s boxers, and got down on his knees between the younger man’s spread legs.

Sean was really good at that part. He was older after all, and had just a bit more experience. He messed around with Finn back at the pot farm, even lost his virginity to him. And then months later he had a little something Jacob.

And then there were some things after all that, things Sean didn’t like talking about. Things Sean had to do before to bring home some money.

Daniel didn’t like to think about any of those things. It made him angry, possessive and jealous. And all he wanted right then was Sean, and the warm wetness of Sean’s tongue up the shaft of his cock. He watched blissfully as Sean’s tongue circled around the head, licking up the pre building up at the slit.

And then his mouth was finally around it, sucking in just the tip at first. Daniel gasped and moaned, his hand tangling in his brother’s hair. Sean took that as a sign to go even further, and soon enough the older Diaz was bobbing his head up and down at a sloppy but controlled pace.

“S-Sean, Sean, Sean,” Daniel chanted as he watched, so entranced by the glorious sight in front of him. All it took was Sean to look up at him, the black of his glass eye shimmering against the dim light in the shop, and the young man was gone, coming down Sean’s throat with a broken shout.

He hadn’t meant to come so quickly. He was a little embarrassed about it if he was being completely honest. Sean just looked so _good_. Especially right then as he wiped away the drool and excess come away from his well fucked mouth.

The look in his eye, the intensity of it, the lust pooled in the deep brown.. Daniel could tell it was far from over. He could feel his spent dick twitch at the promise for more.

Without a word, Daniel turned over, his upper body flat against the tool bench. Barley seconds later he could hear the sound of Sean’s belt coming loose and then hitting the floor, and then the rustle of his jeans. Then finally he could feel Sean’s hands; Daniel could instantly recognize the familiar texture of those calloused hands massaging into the flesh on his bottom.

Wet fingers prodded his entrance not long after and Daniel took in a deep breath, relaxing his body for the incoming intrusion. It was easy enough seeing as he was used to the feeling already. Sean’s voice always helped.

“_Enano_, you’re doing so good. Already have two fingers in.. just one more. Then I’m gonna fuck you, okay?” Sean explained in his soothing tone. Daniel moaned in response, his hips bucking against the fingers inside of him.

“So needy for it, fuck.. god.. I am too..” Sean sighed, like they didn’t go at it like wild animals the night before. Daniel’s cock was hard again just thinking about it, dangling and twitching just beneath the desk part of the bench. Sean had let Daniel fuck him, something that didn’t happen often. Maybe later on they could-

“Sean!” Daniel shouted once three full fingers pressed against his prostate, the feeling immediately taking him out of his vivid thoughts. “God, fuck, just.. just fuck me already, Sean! Need you.”

Sean hummed in agreement. He bent down and kissed Daniel’s shoulder as he retracted his fingers.

Daniel could actually hear the lube bottle opening that time. He didn’t even feel like questioning where Sean had been keeping that. He just waited patiently, listening to the squelching sound of Sean slicking up his length. And then he could feel it, could feel Sean’s body heat surrounding him.

“That’s it, take it,” Sean mumbled as the head breached through. His fingers dug into Daniel’s hips; Daniel could feel his nails against his skin but that was nothing compared to the feeling of Sean’s cock filling him up.

Sean didn’t stop until he was in all the way, until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Sean had given Daniel time to adjust, but Daniel didn’t need it. He wanted Sean to move, to just fucking take what was his.

“Please move, big brother. Want it.” Daniel gasped teasingly, smirking to himself as Sean groaned hotly in response, those nails digging in even deeper. The smirk faded however once Sean began to actually go at it. Daniel gripped at the sides of the bench, knocking down tools and stray paperwork but neither of them were actually thinking about that right then.

Sean’s pace was hard and unforgiving, their skin slapping together obscenely with each thrust. And each time Sean managed to hit Daniel’s prostate directly, making the twenty year old scream and beg for more.

“So fucking good, _enano_. You sound so hot, _look_ so hot around my cock. Always do.” Sean babbled, his hands tracing up Daniel’s back to grip at his shoulders. Somehow that made Sean’s length slide even deeper inside of him, and Daniel’s own member was leaking against the concrete floor, pulsating each time he felt something slide against those bundle of nerves inside of him.

“S-Sean..” Daniel moaned, voice broken, “I-I’m gonna.. please touch me.” Daniel’s voice was small and sweet, the same tone Sean never was able to say no to. Not that he would have denied Daniel that anyway.

Sean’s hand wrapped around his length, pumping him in strokes timed perfectly with Sean’s thrusts. “Come for me, baby.” And then Daniel did just that, his second load of the day coming down as white stripes against the concrete floor. Daniel was spent, his body limp against the tool bench, his body shaking with each of Sean’s thrusts.

“M’not gonna last long now. Gonna.. _fuck_.. gonna fucking come in you, Daniel-“ And then his movements ceased, a cut off groan catching in the older man’s throat and Daniel could feel Sean’s cock pulsate as he came, deep inside of him. It was where Daniel liked it best anyway.

Sean didn’t pull out right away. He just kissed all over Daniel’s freckled back, what was actually exposed by the tank top anyway, whispering sweet little things into his skin. And then he pushed Daniel’s hair out of the way and began peppering kisses over his brother’s flushed cheek and red tipped ear.

All it took was Sean’s soft cock to slip out of him for his brain to finally get with the program. He managed to turn over slightly, the palm of his hand resting against the nape of Sean’s neck. The older man took it as invitation enough and leaned down, kissing the younger man softly.

The kiss was different from earlier. It was sweet of full of love. Daniel could feel it all right there. Could feel their mutual respect and love for the each other.

No one else would ever be able to be like this for them. Maybe if they’d made different choices, they would be somewhere else, not like how they were right then. Sean would probably be gone with Finn or even Jacob somewhere or maybe.. maybe he’d be in jail.

No. Daniel didn’t like any of that. He was perfectly happy just like this, with his brother’s lips against his own. He was even happy with Sean pulling back to lift him up bridal style. He was struggling at first, so Daniel smiled knowingly and used his power to help Sean lift him up the stairs.

Sean took Daniel to the bathroom first and just washed him off like a good lover, and then Daniel was back in his arms. He didn’t feel like saying he could have walked down the hall himself. He liked feeling small around Sean. He was the only one that could ever see him that way. The only one that could ever see him vulnerable.

His back was suddenly pressed against their mattress, and then he was being covered up by the blanket. Daniel hadn’t even realized how tired he was until then. Sean leaned down and kissed Daniel’s forehead, his thumb brushing along the moles on Daniel’s cheek.

“Get some rest, Daniel. You deserve it.” Sean pulled away then, his smile small but warm. “I love you so much.” He pushed Daniel’s hair away from his forehead, and ran his fingers through the his brother’s messy hair.

Daniel gave a sleepy smile in return. “Love you, too, Sean. More than anything..” He trailed off as his eyes drifted shut, his need for sleep overtaking him.

When he finally woke up, it was late in the afternoon. He sat up and rubbed away at his eyes. Soon enough he lifted himself up and stretched his arms and legs before finding a pair of shorts to put over his still naked bottom half.

He made his way down the stairs and into the shop, and still could not find Sean. Daniel knew exactly where he was though, seeing as the back door was wide open.

Sean was sitting in his chair on the beach, watching the sunset. Daniel joined him, sitting in his own chair right beside his brother’s.

Sean couldn’t see Daniel from that side, but it didn’t matter. He was still smiling once Daniel took his place next to him.

They didn’t talk, just sat and enjoyed the sound of the ocean. Daniel watched as Sean took out a cigarette, and then used their father’s lighter to burn the side not in his mouth. Admittedly, Daniel still hated seeing Sean smoke. It made him overthink sometimes, about their time being cut short because of something like cancer. Sean would always wave him off when he talked about it, saying it was something he didn’t do often anyway. Which was true.

Sean must of noticed his stare and turned all the way so they could look at each other. Sean’s smile turned into a knowing one as his hand reached out for Daniel’s. The younger man took it without a second thought, casually intertwining their fingers together.

They sat just like that for awhile. Just enjoying their own company as they watched the sun finally set over their home in Puerto Lobos.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure I regret writing this or not lol. It was just something that popped into my head when I played the game a third time to see where this ending would take the brothers. I don’t ship them, but I hope those who do or who are at least curious enjoyed this aged up alternate version of the ending: Blood Brothers.


End file.
